battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies
Monsters from the game, with info about their strengths and weaknesses. Goblins Strengths * Deadly early game * Ambushers got poisonning attacks both in melee and range (lost of AP, recovers after a few turns) * Heavy focused range composition with throwing weapons and nets * Cunning and annoying * Relatively high DPS/hit chance, able to focus one brother down due to goblin hallberds * Hard to hit due to being small Weaknesses * Low HP and armor * Low morale Tactics * Get kite shield * Outgun them in terms of range attacks * Try to fight at night to reduce range weaponry effectiveness * Unleash wardogs on ambushers (be carreful though, ambushers can easily kill dogs and weak brothers) Orcs Strengths * Large shields * Stunning charge * Often heavily armoured Weaknesses * Slow initiative * Low morale * No archers, except a few who use Javelins Tactics * Spear and shield wall to prevent stunning * Snipe poorly armed Orc Youngs to lower morale of superiors before engaging in melee * Once in melee, concentrate on one opponent until his death causes others to break, then hit with free attacks when routing from melee Direwolfs Stengths * Fast (movement and initiative) * 3 attacks * Other Direwolfs howl can boost stats? Weaknesses * Only thin hide 'armour' and thin hide 'helmet' * Low morale * Will charge into spear wall * Only one simple kind of attack and no archers Tactics * Spear wall * Use shield and terrain to make you hard to hit * Use sword and riposte skill to return more missed blows than you could otherwise deal yourself. Terrain advantage will give to-hit bonus for riposte * Once in melee, concentrate on one opponent until his death causes others to break, then hit with free attacks when routing from melee Skeletons Strengths * Unbreakable * Resistant to missiles * Reserved * Resistant to piercing attack (avoid lances and switch billhooks/pikes for goblin hallberd) * Fallen Heros are well armoured? Weaknesses * Slow initiative * Low HP * Often poorly armoured/no helmet Tactics * Destroy shields and armour then they should crumble on first hit to 'flesh' Wiedergangers Strengths *Unbreakable *Reanimation of Wiedergangers and fallen brothers *Reanimation 'bashes' current hex occupant (i.e. out of safe formation) *Leaders cann call boost stats? Weaknesses *Slow (movement and initiative) *Stupid (will walk into spear wall) *Only one attack *Easy to hit *Often no helmets *Can be disarmed before reanimation *Guaranteed reanimation dependant on Necromancer being stationary *Necromancer poorly armed and armoured and therefore vulnerable in melee *No archers Tactics *Spear wall *Crush armour to prevent use if reanimated *Decapitate to prevent reanimation *Snipe Necromancer from flank of battle, or chase with melee fighter to prevent pausing to use ability *Use daggers to puncture and loot their armors (especially worth early game) Ghosts Strengths * Cause fear * Hard to hit Weaknesses * No armour * Low HP * No archers Tactics * Use brave team members to engage in melee with easy to hit weapons Vampires Strengths * 'Teleport' (including out of melee) * 'Suck blood' to boost stats? * High HP, heals for 10HP every successful attack Weaknesses * No armour * Often isolated Tactics * Don't leave archers isolated more than 4AP from melee fighter, so that if Vampire teleports into melee with the archer then your melee fighter can move into melee and attempt one hit before the vampire can teleport out next turn * Once weakened, don't allow vampire to 'suck blood' and get away to heal wounds * Try to stun one and focus on him Ghouls Strengths * Can eat dead bodies, including fallen Ghouls to boost stats and morale. Weaknesses * Easy to kill at early stage. Tactics * Protect dead bodies? Category:Monsters Category:Enemies